Fred Weasly and Harmony Potter
by The marauders21
Summary: Fred and Harmony pieces in random places. Don't blame me! R&R!


**Fred and Harmony**

_**Year- 4**__**th**__** year for Harmony but she has some classes with the 6ths.**_

_**Place- DADA with Alastor Moody. (Barty Crouch jnr)**_

"IPMERIO!" Moody roared with his wand at me.

_Jump._

I jumped.

_Tell the class who you love._

No thanks.

_TELL!_

Nah!

_Fine, jump at him._

What?

_Jump at Fred._

I both jumped and prevented to so I crashed into Fred's desk.

"Look! Miss Potter is the youngest and only one to almost beat it!" Moody cheered and put it back on.

_Tell them your darkest secret._

"My darkest secret is I hate the witch that sings a cauldron full of love!" I said fake vomiting.

"She beat it!"Moody cheered while the class was laughing knowing that is my least fave song! Moody turned back into freak mood and said. "Mr Weasly, Fred, come on up."

**Fred's POV**

"IMPERIO!"

_Sing I love a girl._

"I Love a girl in this room!" I started.

_Do a flip._

I did a flip saying "I love a girl that is pretty!"

_Run to the girl and dance._

I ran to Harmony and pulled her up and started to dance.

_Ask her to go to the Yule ball together._

"You wanna go to the Yule Ball together?" I said half expecting her to say no.

"Sure!" She said.

_Kiss her._

Wait what?

_Kiss her._

No.

_You know you wanna._

I seated next to Harmony and said "No professor."

"Yes!" Moody cheered as the bell went, "See you at the ball this holiday, Class dismissed!"

The after-effects of the curse were her springing into me, me flipping and me singing "I love a girl!"

….

**Harmony's POV**

"That class was so wrong!" I complained after I jumped into Fred yet again to Hermione, "Do you have a date for the ball?"

She surprised me with a yes. "Really? Did Ron ask you?"

She shook her head, "He thought I was lying that I do have a date and just realized that I'm a girl." She said sadly but perked up and said. "I'm going with Victor Krum! Are you going with someone?"

I said "Yes."

She gibbered excitedly "Who? How? When!"

"Calm down 'Mione! Fred, with the imperious curse under moody last lesson."

"You mean he didn't do it willingly?" "He did after."

"I think Moody's not who we think he is. I think he might be bad." 'Mione said.

"Finally someone with sense!" I cheered.

Fred and George were on either side of me and Hermione and started squeezing us.

Harry yelled at them, "Are you trying to kill my big sister and best friend?"

Fred said "Nah just wanna get comfy with your sis."

"Yea, like in class when you were pulling me up to dance." I sneered at him.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Harry yelled attracting unwanted attention.

"Under imperious curse." Fred said.

"Oh, Ok." Harry shrugged.

"Oh no, why Malfoy here." George said.

"What do you want Ferret king?" I sneered.

"I would like to ask you to the go to the ball with me." He said simply.

Harry stopped, Fred looked like he was gonna vomit, George stared at Malfoy, Hermione growled, Ron groaned in disgust.

"Sorry, I'm going with Forge. Why not Parksion?" I said sarcastically.

"Your going with a Weasley? (Not understanding that I don't want to be with him!) Don't tell me you're 'together'." Malfoy sneered.

I kissed Fred on the cheek, "You happy now?" I raised my voice.

"No. Come on you know you love me!" He winked.

I think harry was gonna burst so I said "Scram Ferret! I know how to turn you into one!"

He refused to go so I said "Ferretous ridiculous"

He turned into a ferret and Moody came and used windgardium leviosa.

"Good thinking, Potter. Turning cowardly ferrets into ferrets. Unfourntunetly I will have to give you detention."

"Thank you sir!" I said.

"Great going!" Harry cheered me. "Show that Ferret who's the boss!" Gred and Forge said.

Moody took the blame for me turning Malfoy into a ferret.

"Don't talk; I want to keep this memory in mind forever!" Ron said.

"Definitely!" Me, Fred, George and Harry chorused.

Ron opened his eyes and said "Seriously? It was freaky when Fred and George did it then it was again when Harry and Harmony but all of you?!"

We all said "Shut up, we witnessed a very important day in history, Harmony (Me I said) humiliating Malfoy."

Harry said with disgust. "It's still disgusting that Malfoy likes my big sis."

Every one groaned and went.

**Don't blame me if it is bad. Please help! I need ideas for new stories!**


End file.
